cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
Invasion of Tython (a open roleplay for your cwa characters, ships, and fannon characters)
(20 BBY) It was a quiet day for the planet Tython. Just like any other day. Now, during this time Thorn Set was there with his girlfriend Queen Daisy, for after all that was her home planet. Thorns flag ship the Eclipse SSD, was in orbit above the planet. The planet Tython did not have a ver strong military so Daisy asked Thorn if the Avenger and the Chimara could stay behind when he left with the Eclipse. Of course Thorn agreed. Suddenly Separatist Cruisers jumped out of hyperspace and began firing at the Eclipse SSD and the Republic Fleet Blockade surrounding Tython. More Republic Cruisers jumped out of hyperspace and flew to the blockade. The Republic Fleet managed to keep the Separatist Fleet at bay, but were having a hard time. The Defender jumped out of hyperspace, flown by Kahar, and flew under a Separatist Cruiser. As he was flying from behind the cruiser and getting ready to go under, he launched missiles at the engines of the cruiser. He then flew the Defender under the cruiser at top speed. He came out in the front right as the cruiser exploded. "T7, get on those ion cannons!" Kahar shouted to his droid. "Beep bop boop," T7 replied, plugging himself into a small panel on the wall. The Ebon Hawk, flown by Devis Trooper, then came out of hyperspace and helped the Republic fight the Separatist. As well as the Endar Spire Devis's cruiser jumped out it was the same size of the Eclipse SSD. The Endar Spire started launching all its fighters and firing. Devis contacted Kord to fire all cannons. "Kord fire all cannons, NOW!" Devis landed into the Eclipse and asked Thorn, Kahar and T7 to get on the Ebon Hawk. Devis took off and flew to The Endar Spire and got Kord in there they flew to the captial ship and landed they all ran out Kord Devis and Kahar activated their Lightsabers and Thorn readied his blasters they took out everydroid and sith there was Devis got to the bridge and saw a sith commander by the name of Nihilus Devis chagred but was losing. Just before Nihilus was about to kill devis Kahar force him into a wall and started to fight him. When the knocked out the sith they blew up the reactor and escaped out of ship they flew outand Devis was heading back to the Eclipse when another fleet arrived. Devis landed in his cruiser and commanded from there and let his friends handle the war. Then one of the cruisers in Kahar's fleet betrayed the Republic and shot the Endar spire bridge. "Brace for inpack!" Devis yelled. Devis was scarred badly he ran to his quarters and put on a revan themed gear.Devis aimed his cruiser's cannons at the rogue cruiser and fired. It hit the cruiser with a powerful blast, but not powerful enough to blow up the cruiser because it had it's shields on. It did manage to cause the shields to go down and make the cruiser flame, though. After that Devis got in his other ship the Arc-170. Devis saw Kahar drive the Defender by. Kahar had saw the one cruiser in his fleet betray Devis' fleet. Kahar sensed that the Jedi, Clones, and the Republic Admiral on board had gone rogue. The cruiser was about to make a jump to hyperspace when T7 fired a barrage of ion bolts from the ion turret he had been plugged into. The bolts hit the hyperdrive and shut it down. Kahar then launched bombs into the rogue Republic cruiser and it exploded. Kahar saw escape pods being launched from the rogue cruiser, though, and contacted the bridge of the Eclipse. "All turrets on those escape pods!" Kahar shouted into his communicator. Kahar watched as the Eclipse's turrets tore every single escape pod to shreds. He then returned to the main battle to fight a Separatist Cruiser. Devis landed in the new capital ship and got to the bridge but he couldn't believe that he was bout to fight the same sith again. Devis fought and fought red lightsaber hit a purple saber hit the red lightsaber then all of sudden another lightsaber flew into the battle Devis reconized and started to fight Nihilus after Devis stabbed him and took his gear and gave it to Kord. They now had a disguise to get around the ship.They arrived at the engine room they planted bombs and blew up the engine reactor. Devis and Kord ran to the hangar where the Arc 170 was waiting they got in it and flew back to the Endar Spire. and waited for their friends to report in. Kord asked Devis why he is still wearing his sith gear. "Devis,why you still wearing that?" Devis removed his helmet to reveal a scarred face and put it back on. Devis commanded the fleet with Boomdodger and Thorn. Devis called all the Alcamtor cruiser's to the front then the Victory behind them and the Super Star Destroyers behind them. They readied they guns and fired as a whole team tearing through the enemy cruisers. Devis left but left his fleet "Kahar, you lead i gotta return to Coruscant." Devis said on the com. Devis's flag ship jumped to hyperspace.Thorn, flew back to his ship, the Eclipse with his fellow Imperial Knight, Atton. Their shuttle landed in the hanger of the Eclipse, only to find that hostile forces had landed in the ship and were trying to take it over! Thorn contacted Kahar, to tell him that hostile forces had boarded the ship. However, the enemy had jamed the commun actions, so Thorn and Atton new it was up to them to save the ship. They activated their sabers, and begain fighting their way to the bridge. Meanwhile, Kahar shot down squadrons of vulture droids in space. A cannon from the Eclipse SSD fired at the Defender. It knocked the Defender's shields out. Kahar sensed it wasn't from Thorn and his men, but the Separatist. Kahar landed the Defender in the hangar bay next to Thorn and Atton's shuttle. He quickly got out of the Defender along with T7. Kahar put his hands on his hilts, ready to activate his lightsabers. But instead, he found the scattered pieces of droids everywhere and the corpses of Human Separatist Officers with blaster pistols in their hands. Kahar knew that Thorn and Atton were making their way to the bridge. Kahar knew a shortcut and got into the turbolift. He saw it wasn't working. Using the Force, he got the power to come back on. He then used the turbolift to go to Floor 2. There, he met a squadron of battle droids. He activated his lightsabers and deflected blaster bolts and cut down droids while T7 zapped the battle droids and shot them with his blaster pistol. Eventually, all the droids were laying scattered in pieces on the ground. T7 and Kahar went to the turbolift on the other side of the floor and took it down to the bridge. Kahar activated his lightsabers and T7 pulled out his blaster pistol. They cut and shot down battle droids and Separatist Officers. Eventually, they got to the Separatist Admiral. Kahar went to attack the Admiral but he started using force lightning on Kahar. Kahar immediately blocked with his own force lightning that he learned from Revan's 4 Lost Artifacts to make a lightning ball. Kahar then force pushed the lightning ball at the Admiral and it electrecuted him. Kahar took the opportunity to activate his lightsabers and jumped at the Admiral. But the Admiral activated his red lightsaber and blocked Kahar. Kahar and the Admiral dueled on the bridge for a while until they finally got into a lock. Kahar's blue lightsaber and the Admiral's red lightsaber were locking. "It's over Sith!" Kahar said to the Admiral. He then kicked the Admiral in the stomach and stabbed him with his yellow lightsaber. The Admiral grabbed his stomach and stumbled back. He then fell on the floor. Kahar then spun both of his lightsabers and stabbed them into the Separatist Admiral's chest right as Atton and Thorn arrived through the blast door. Meanwhile at Devis's location Devis was talking to Yoda about the attack and Yoda aggreed to let Devis keep the gear on and to give him more men "Be a spy you must, Devis. Devis returned to the battle with his Endar Spire cruiser Devis launched his ship to a droid cruiser and landed Devis walked onboard all the droids saluted him he got to the bridge and bowed to Darth Malak and told Devis to destroy the Jedi Master Kahar Zamet. Devis aggreed and flew to Kahar postition Kahar didnt know who the man in the suit was he thought it was Darth Revan. Devis removed his helmet and revealed Devis and told kahar about Yoda's plan. Devis flew to Darth Malak's cruiser and told him " It was done my lord." Devis looked at Malak through his helmet's visor. Devis launched himself at Malak and activated both his lightsabers but Count was a hologram. "How amusing my new apprentice wants to defeat me." Malak said Devis stopped and took over Malak's cruiser and blew it up. Devis flew out with the Ebon Hawk and landed on the Endar Spire and loaded up men in a gunship and flew into a enemy cruiser. Devis saw the Eclipse trying to shoot down the Defender. Devis knew droids broke through Thorns Defenses. Devis led his men to the engine room and the bridge to plant bombs. Devis got his men into his gunship and flew into one after another but more cruisers kept coming. Devis finally ran out of bombs and went on to help Kahar fight a sith onboard another cruiser. When they landed he told his men to hold postition and gaurd the gunship. Devis found Kahar fighting a sith and was losing. Devis was shocked he never saw a sith so close to beating Kahar. Devis activated his lightsabers and fought the sith while Kahar regained his power. Devis disarmed the sith and was about to do the final blow when Kahar threw his lightsaber into the sith's chest. and pulled it out. Devis noded his head and went to the hangar and went into the battle. Mean while, Thorn and Atton were still fightig their way to the bridge. They finaly reached the bridge, only to find a Sith lord waiting for them. Thorn and Atton begain heading towards the Sith, when he jumped in the air and landed rght in front of them. The Sith swoung his saber at Atton, but Thorn blocked it just in time. Even though Thorn and Atton were well trained Imperial Knight, they were no match for a Sith lord. The Sith grabed Atton in the force, and choked him with one hand, the other hand shot blasts of lighting at Thorn! On clone commander Boomdodger's flagship; ''Lunar Eclipse, ''he readies his fleet in order to help Devis, Kahar, and everyone else on the planet Tython. "Ready the ships! The Eclipse SSD and the Endar Spire need our help on Tython!" Boom ordered as he readied his ship known as ''Swift Eagle. ''The clones readied the fighters that were landed in the ''Lunar Eclipse ''and then one said to Boom, "Commander, the ships are ready. Shall we jump to light speed?" Then Boomdodger said, "Yes. We shall make our assault." The clone ran to the ''Lunar Eclipse's ''bridge and said to the bridge commander, "Jump to light speed!" The bridge commander pressed buttons rapidly; and soon the ship went into hyperspace. Soon it came out of hyperspace; and the assault began. Boomdodger got into ''Swift Eagle ''to get onto the ship Devis was on. Devis and Boomdodger got into their ship and flew into the Eclipse SSD Devis saw all the dead troopers and parts of droids and saw all the lightsaber cuts and gashes. Devis told Boomdodger to watch the ships. Devis walked to the bridge and saw a sith lord shocking Thorn and Atton. Devis activated his lightsabers and attacked the sith Atton got away but Thorn was taken by the sith. Devis was so frustrated he almost blew up the ship. But he contained his frustation but hardly. Devis has to command the cruiser until Atton was back from the medic bay. Devis kept his suit on for the whole fight between the sith. When Atton was recovered he was about to attack Devis but Devis sensed it in time in force disarmed him. Devis explained to Atton how he got the suit and why he wears it. Devis left Atton in charge and went to the hangar. Boomdodger was there check the ammo supply. Devis got in the Ebon Hawk and flew into the battle Devis dodged all the incoming fire but when a tri-droid fighter was about to shoot him down when Boomdodger and the Swift Eagle shot it down Devis landed in the Endar Spire. Boomdodger still handled the droids. Devis told all the gunners to help the Eclipse SSD because it lost turrets by a Ion charge from Boomdodger's Swift Eagle luckily the Endire Spire was out of range. Devis relized Kahar wasnt seen around the battle Devis tried to contact his com on the Defender but no one responded. "Kahar, RESPOND JEDI MASTER KAHAR RESPOND!!!" Devis yelled "Ready my ship!" Devis yelled at Salvo "Yes sir" Salvo responded. When his fighter was ready the alarm went off and the hangar got dark. Kahar shot at starfighters in The Defender. He began to hear a staticy voice on the comm. Suddenly, he realized the Separatists were jamming him. Kahar put a signal beacon into the panel and activated it. "Hello, does anybody copy? This is the Defender. I repeat, this is the Defender," Kahar said. "Finally I get a response." The signal went dead. Kahar then flew to the Endar Spire. Devis saw a red lightsaber ignited in the far side of the hangar so Devis told his men to get the lights on. Devis ignited his lightsabers and walked to the red one when he got to it he saw all these jedi and sith fighting each other. Devis started to walk away but a sith appeared and attacked him with a mysterious technique that Devis had to use Exar Kunns assault on the sith. When it fell he could see that the sith was a women no older then he was. Devis took her weapon and asked, "Why? Why did you attack me?" She said "It was my mission....from Darth Sideous...he forced me to work with him, plz dont kill me!" She plead. "Dont worry, I wont. What is your name?" Devis asking and calming her worry. "K...Kayla, Kayla Janes." Devis asked her to leave the dark side and she agreed. Just then the lights came on and the enemy fleet had reinforcements came. "This is Where the fun begins!" Kahar crash landed the Defender into the hangar of the Endar Spire and ran out of the ramp. A Sith Apprentice activated his red lightsaber and lept at Kahar. Kahar blocked the attack with one lightsaber and stabbed the apprentice with his other lightsaber. Suddenly, a masked Sith Lord lept at Kahar and tackled him to the ground. Kahar force pushed the Sith Lord across the hangar. The Sith Lord, suddenly realizing who Kahar was, jumped in his starfighter and flew to a Separatist cruiser, rather than risk his life and the invasion. Kahar got up to see the Jedi and Clone Troopers defeat the rest of the Sith and Battle Droids. "Sir, our forces are crushing them," a clone said to Kahar over the comm. "Excellent," Kahar replied. "They'll have no choice but to retreat now." Lord Krall sat in his command chair on the bridge, his apprentice standing at his side. "We must retreat," Krall said. "Our fleet will be destroyed if we don't. The Republic has gained the upper hand." A battle droid nodded, and the flagship, along with the rest of the Separatist fleet, jumped to hyperspace. There were cheers throughout the Republic fleet as the day was won. Tython was saved from the Sith once more. THE END Category:Roleplay Page